The Phantom Knight
by CyberActors15
Summary: Princess Sam Manson needs to get married but she doesn't want to marry any of the princes. And when she is kidnapped by the prince of Shadows it's up to two heroes to save her from the clutches of darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Hero is born

**Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 representative and I've been tasked with giving you information about this story. First of all this is the first instalment of the Danny Phantom through the Ages stories. There will be more of these types of stories for different time periods and most will include subtle crossovers. So as you should have realised this story takes place during the medieval times in Europe. It will have some King Arthur type themes, some medieval themes, some Mario themes, some Legend of Zelda themes, some Sonic and the Black Knight Themes, Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Also Vlad will be a little younger in this story… okay a lot younger. Also just in case you didn't get the memo Sam in the princess of Amity Kingdom. Don't forget that CA15 does not own Danny Phantom, me or any other Nickelodeon characters that might appear in this.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0

Now was a time of celebration in Amity Kingdom as today was the 15th birthday of Princess Samantha Manson. And that meant that Sam was old enough to finally get married.

The princess, her parents and some royal advisors, was currently on the royal barge that was in the middle of the lake. It was shortly past noon.

She waved at all the people who were on each side of the lake and showed her positive emotions… even though they were masking her true feelings.

In truth Sam was depressed. Now that she was 15 her parents… especially her mom would be on her case on marriage. They would be hosting competitions for the princes, knights, warriors and all that so that they could win her hand in marriage. Not only that but they would win the kingdom. Sam was also depressed because of the power that was inside her, it was growing. When that ghost Clockwork told her that her powers would lead to her kingdom's rise or their fall, she began to worry. Also today was… today was the day two years ago that her two best friends died.

But for now she'd keep a positive face and smile for her people.

The barge then stopped on the large island that was in the middle of the great lake. She walked onto the island with her parents. They walked to the centre of the island that had a crystal clear pool of water and a large structure floating above it.

A girl then rose out of the water. She had dark hair that curved like the ocean's waves, sea green eyes, and she wore a blue gown that seemed to be made of water. She was the Daughter of Clockwork, Aquos and was the Lady of the Lake

"Princess Samantha. Of Amity Kingdom, you have grown from a little girl to a fine young princess." Aquos said. "Now I hand you the gift of a princess, the amulet of the Kingdom's Destiny."

She then placed a golden medallion around Sam's neck. Light began to glow on it and white DP symbol appeared on it before it vanished.

"Guard it well Princess as this and the symbol shown will bring us great fortune or great terror." Aquos said.

"Well, well isn't that interesting." A voice said before demons and Shadows appeared around them.

A figure then came into existence. He had blue skin, red eyes, black hair and the attire of a prince.

"I am Vlad Plasmius, Prince of Shadows, and I am here to collect that power you have contained inside you." Vlad said. "And I have also come because you are now of legal age to be married and I wish to marry you."

A green blur then began flowing throughout the place before it stopped on one of the floating platforms next to Sam.

"Jeez, didn't any one ever tell that girls hate guys who rush them." Said the teenage boy that was standing on the platform.

He was in shiny black material that worked like armour with a silver belt, a silver spiked shoulder pad, silver metal gauntlets and a silver metal boots. He also had a silver DP symbol on his chest. There was also a silver sword strapped to his waist that was glowing green. He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes.

He then pulled out the sword and jumped off the platform and attacked the demons.

He flew swiftly and killed the demons quickly.

The Demons and shadows then started trying to attack him but before they could flaming arrows struck them and they burst into flames.

He then quickly took down other demons as his partner, another teenage boy in a yellow and red archers outfit with a hood that hid his eyes, with a quiver full of arrows and a bow in his hands, came down and shot more flaming arrows at the demons.

"Is it me or did I think that demons from the underworld would be harder to defeat?" the boy with the arrows said.

"I thought so to, turns out that the infamous Prince of Shadows isn't as good as he thought." The white haired boy said.

He then pointed his sword at Plasmius.

"Make your move Plasmius." He said.

"Well this looks like a challenge." Vlad said before he and the rest of his demons vanished.

The boy then put his sword away before he walked up to the princess and helped her up.

"Here ya go princess, I think you dropped this." He said as he handed her the medallion.

"Who are you two?" Sam asked though she was pretty sure she had a good idea.

"Danny Phantom the Phantom Knight." Danny said.

"Flame Robin." Tucker said.

Danny then grabbed Tucker and they flew away.

Sam stood there.

"Danny and Tucker." Sam said quietly with a small smile. For the first time since she heard Clockwork tell her what would happen with her power she smiled with real emotion.

~00000~

10 years ago 3 five year olds were playing together. One was Daniel Fenton, child of the monster hunters, Princess Samantha Manson, the daughter of the King and Queen and Tucker Foley, the child of the Blacksmith.

Sam had really wanted to go play with other children so her parents allowed her to play with the two peasants, Danny and Tucker but as long as she was guarded by one of the royal knights.

Danny had made himself a makeshift toy sword, Tucker had made himself a makeshift toy bow… that worked while Sam had a makeshift toy magic staff. She had refused to be a helpless princess.

As they played a 15 year old boy stood in the shadows and watched them. He had stark white hair and midnight blue eyes. He was in clothing made from darkness. His hand began to glow red with energy. He had to fight with every single instinct he had to blast those three kids to oblivion.

"No I still need them." Vlad Masters said as he moved further back into the Shadows. "There would be no point in attacking those three with that guard standing there."

The guard then glared at him with a look that said "don't even think about it.' And that should have been impossible since he was shrouded by darkness and invisible to all humans… but Vlad knew that, that guard was no human.

Vlad then took a few steps back and vanished into the darkness.

While Danny, Sam and Tucker were playing all together they each heard voices calling their names.

The voices were completely soothing and called the three kids to go in three different directions. And they forgot about each other and walked their separate ways.

Danny walked until he saw Aquos… but she looked different. Her hair was more of a dark green than black and her eyes were ecto green and she was in a green gown that was made from ecto energy.

They were standing on top of a cliff that overlooked the ocean, behind there was a forest and a large Castle that was probably larger than Sam's.

She looked at Danny with pity in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Danny, I wish there was another way to do this but where there is death there will always be death." She said with a sigh.

Danny just looked confused.

She then melted into a pond that was in front of a tomb stone.

Stabbed into the tomb stone was a silver sword that was glowing green.

The tomb stone said 'King Arthur' but Danny couldn't read.

Danny felt himself drawn to the sword so he climbed up the tomb stone and grabbed the sword.

At that point Danny felt a whole bunch of energy course through his five year old body. He was dying and he knew it… he couldn't let go of the sword so the only way to stay alive was to pull it out.

The 5 year old pulled and pulled while he started dying.

"**Can you do it? Can you wield Excalibur child? Can you keep your life and pull out the sword?" **A voice asked.

Danny was panicking but then his mind cleared and his pain became a distant memory.

Danny then pulled out the sword and a white ring appeared around his waist and transformed him back into a human.

Danny then fell down unconscious before everything around him melted away and was a normal forest.

Tucker walked until he saw Aquos but she looked different. Her hair was now fiery red and her eyes were also red. She was in a red gown that seemed to be made of fire.

Tucker noticed that they were standing on top of a volcano and there was a castle made of red rock emerging from the lava inside the volcano

She looked at Tucker with Pity in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Tucker. Please forgive me but sometimes the greatest gifts come from the greatest pain." She said.

Her body then erupted into fire and he was consumed before the volcano erupted.

The fire burnt at his skin but this wasn't a normal fire, it was completely magical.

It didn't kill him or harm his skin but the poor boy was still burnt with a force of an erupting volcano.

He felt pain unlike any other as he tried to escape the flames but eventually he fell unconscious and as he did the fires around him died and the scene melted into a normal forest.

Sam walked until she saw Aquos. She was standing by a whole bunch of old towers that were guarded by dragons.

"Princess Sam." She said as she turned around and faced the little girl. "Take care of this for me okay?"

She asked as she handed Sam a sceptre.

"Okay." Sam said as she held the staff.

"You have always had magical powers, princess, remember to use them well." Aquos said before she dissolved into water.

Sam then turned around and saw that she was back at the place where she had been playing with Danny and Tucker.

She saw Danny walking back with a silver coin while Tucker walked back with nothing. She noticed her sceptre had transformed into a golden coin.

The three kids then continued playing as if nothing happened.

~00000~

8 years later the 13 year old Danny Fenton was practising his powers.

Over the past eight years he had started fighting ghosts, training, fighting monsters and developing his powers. He had made himself into a secret hero that protected people around the kingdom.

His sword skills were top notch and his powers were very powerful.

He was currently practising his sword skills against a duplicate of himself as it seemed at times that his best challenge was himself.

He kept slicing the sword at incredible speeds as he trained against himself.

He then stopped himself and put his sword down when he heard someone knock on the door to his room.

Danny then absorbed his duplicate.

"Come in." Danny said before his sister walked into the room. "Hey Jazz."

"Hey Danny, you might want to put on a shirt." Jazz said.

Danny then remembered that he was bare chested.

"Does it matter, wearing no shirt makes training easier." Danny said. "And cools me down."

"Well the Princess is here." Jazz said.

Danny then tripped.

"What Sam's here?" Danny asked.

Jazz then supressed a giggle. "It's amazing how you are normally the most co-ordinated half ghost knight and when one girl is mentioned you become a complete klutz. And to answer your question yes she is here."

Danny then covered himself in ice before he emerged from the ice looking like he hadn't just gone through sweating and training. He then picked up his shirt and put it on.

He then turned his sword back into a coin and put it in his pocket.

"Let's go see the princess." Danny said.

The two then went up and met Sam and Tucker along with a few royal guards.

"Finally the son of the hunters returns." Tucker said.

"Hey Tucker." Danny said before he bowed in front of Sam.

"Good Day Princess Samantha." Danny said.

Sam then punched him in the arm.

"Jeez Danny, I told you to stop doing that." Sam said. "I may me a princess but I still want to be treated as a normal person."

"Lovebirds." Tucker said.

"We are not lovebirds Tucker." Danny and Sam yelled.

"Get a room." Tucker said.

"There are a lot of rooms in Sam's castle, maybe the future king and Queen could go in there." Jazz said.

Tucker and Jazz both laughed while Danny and Sam blushed.

"Oh come on you two are we going to celebrate today or what?" Danny asked.

The three of them left the house and luckily Sam was able to leave the guards… well except one of them behind.

They all got onto horses and sped off to the forest to celebrate the birthday they all coincidentally shared.

Sam rode here normal royal black stallion that she called Goth; Danny rode his half ghost black stallion that he called Cujo and Tucker rode his brown automation (robot that he and his parents made since they are a family of blacksmiths) stallion that he called Doom.

They rode until they reached their favourite part of the forest. The large cliff with the waterfall running down the side.

The three thirteen year olds then climbed the cliff and got up to the top before they went up the river and came to a stop by a nice pool of water.

"Guys I just want to say that you are the best friends a princess can have, and you two are the best twins I could have either." Sam said as she gave Danny and Tucker a hug.

The three of them then talked and Danny contemplated telling Sam how he really felt about her, if there was any time to do this then now might have been the perfect time to do it.

The three of them didn't notice the 23 year old prince standing in the shadows watching them like hawks.

"**I need to get rid of the two boys. If I can erase them then getting to the princess will be a lot easier." **Vlad thought as he watched them. **"If he tells her that he loves her then my plans will be ruined as she obviously loves him as well. I need to break her heart so that I can win it later and take this kingdom."**

His hand began to glow red and a demon ghost appeared in the shadows next to him.

"Take out the boys, destroy this place and keep the princess alive." Vlad said. "Do you understand me, Fright Knight?"

"Yes Master." Fright Knight said as he bowed before he left.

And within a minute pandemonium struck as a large forest fire started and Fright Knight went after the teens.

Vlad then smirked before he melted back into the Shadows.

Danny, Sam and Tucker were running from the blazing fire and Fright Knight as the three of them contemplated using their powers.

They continued running but they forgot to go the way they came and went to another cliff.

They stopped at the edge of the cliff and looked down and saw rocky ridges covered in trees.

They then turned to run but saw Fright Knight standing there with the fires surrounding them.

Some of it fell down and caused the bottom to set alight.

"Who are you?" Sam demanded.

"I am the Fright Knight." Fright Knight said. "And I have been tasked to kill."

"You will not kill Sam." Danny said as he stepped up and made his sword appear.

"Oh dear boy, I'm not here to kill her… but you." Fright Knight said.

"What?" Danny, Sam and Tucker asked but before they could do anything fire shot at them and knocked them back and pushed them off the cliff and into the flames bellow them.

Sam fell on her knees and looked down at the flames. They were gone.

Rage then overcame Sam before she pulled out her sceptre and pointed it at the ghost in front of her.

"_Dens siht lwof reutaerc ot eht stip fo erutrot dna wohs mih eht niap fo ym nekorb traeh." _Sam said before a laser shot out of her sceptre and sucked Fright Knight into a portal. (Reverse those words to get their meaning)

Another ghost then appeared in front of her and she knew who he was.

"Your power is growing Samantha and that can be a good thing or a bad thing as your power could lead to the destruction of your kingdom or to it being saved." Clockwork said.

"Why, why does fate have to be so cruel, Clockwork?" Sam asked as she began crying.

"I can't answer that but I can tell you it will get better eventually. As much as it pains me to say this but everything is as it should be." Clockwork said.

Sam didn't hear him as she was crying her heart out over her two best friends… one of which she was hoping would become the new king and her husband.

~00000~

2 years later, one week before Sam's Birthday.

Danny and Tucker were finally able to make it back to Amity kingdom and now they were tired. They had spent 2 years in other kingdoms because Danny had saved Tucker from the fall while Tucker had saved him from the flames.

And when they awoke they discovered that they were in another kingdom miles and miles away from Amity. So they had to get back while saving the others towns and kingdoms on the way.

And now they were finally home and their families couldn't be happier that they were alive.

But now Danny was looking out towards the castle that gleamed in the centre of the kingdom.

"Danny you're staring at the castle again." Tucker said as he walked in to the room.

"Sorry just thinking." Danny said.

"Let me guess, about Sam?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, it's been two years since we last saw each other and she probably thinks we're dead." Danny said.

"You still love her don't you?" Tucker asked.

Danny then blushed. "No… okay yes."

"Dude, remember Sam's a princess, and she's almost 15 and that means she'll have a whole line of suitors trying to get her hand in marriage." Tucker said.

"Dude you and I both know that Sam isn't like that. And besides I don't really care about marriage." Danny said. "We got to go see her."

"And tell her about our powers?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah. Let's do it on our birthday as well as get her a nice expensive gift." Danny said.

"And how do we get into the castle?" Tucker asked.

"Hello Ghost Powers." Danny said.

"Okay let's do it." Tucker said.

~00000~

The night time sky gleaming with stars was beautiful as Sam stared up at the skies.

She had been thinking since had been saved earlier today. Danny and Tucker were alive.

"I can't believe they're alive, but where have they been?" Sam asked.

"Why don't you ask us?" Danny's voice said.

Sam then turned around and saw a boy with raven black hair and crystal blue eyes that was in a knave's outfit and next to him was a black boy with short black hair, blue eyes and glasses that was in a blacksmith's outfit.

"Danny Tucker…" Sam said.

She then went up to Danny, grabbed his wrist and judo flipped him onto the floor, before she twisted his arm back and placed a foot on his shoulder.

"Where've you been Danny? And why didn't you two tell me you had powers?" Sam asked.

Danny then hard the urge to laugh nervously.

"Tucker saved me with his fire powers and I saved him with my ghost powers but we were still knocked unconscious and when we woke up we found ourselves in China so we had to get here as quickly as possible and that took two years." Danny said.

Sam then allowed Danny to get up before she hugged him.

"Wow we have been to many empires but Sam you are still the toughest and most forgiving princess that we know." Tucker said.

"Okay why didn't you tell me you had powers?" Sam asked.

"In truth I had them since 10 years ago." Danny said.

"Same here." Tucker said.

"I only learned Tuck had powers two years ago." Danny said.

"And I only learned Danny had powers that same day." Tucker said.

Sam then sighed happily.

"Well I might as well show you my powers." Sam said.

She then gave them a demonstration of her magic powers.

She turned to her two friends and expected shocked looks on their faces but that's not what she saw.

"I was right, pay up Foley." Danny said.

"Okay fine." Tucker said as he handed Danny a small bag of golden coins.

"You knew?" Sam asked.

"We got our powers on the Same Day that we met so we figured you also had abilities." Danny said. "Oh and by the way happy birthday Sam."

He handed her a parcel and when she opened it she saw a black and purple magician's gown and a black pearl necklace.

"You are still a goth right?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah," Sam said as she gestured to the black princess outfit she was wearing, "thanks guys I love it."

Sam then invited the two of them to have dinner with her in the palace and they all went down and began eating. And luckily for them King Jeremy and Queen Pamela weren't in the castle at the moment so they could enjoy their time together.

"So Sam how's the search for a husband going?" Tucker asked.

"It's irritating… but I have to do it for my kingdom." Sam said. "My parents are going to be bringing Princes from all over to try and compete to marry me. But in truth I want to choose who I end up marrying."

"Got any one in mind?" Tucker asked before he made an obvious gesture at Danny that the halfa didn't notice.

"It would be nice if I married a boy that I had known all my life, one with raven black hair and crystal blue eyes. He doesn't even have to be a prince but just a humble caring teen that would do anything to protect the people he loves. A teen with cute cluelessness." Sam said as she looked at Danny.

"Hm, that's an interesting choice of guys." Danny said completely oblivious to the hint.

Sam and Tucker then face palmed at Danny's cluelessness.

Sam looked at Tucker as if to say 'Are all guys this clueless?'

Tucker just shook his head.

Eventually Danny and Tucker had to leave and Sam remained in her castle until her parents returned.

"Mother, Father I think I've decided who I want to marry." Sam said.

"Who?" the Queen asked.

"Daniel Fenton, the child of the monster hunters." Sam said.

"Of course not, that boy is… the child of a monster hunter and he isn't even a prince or a knight or anyone important." Queen Pamela said.

"Besides Samantha, there will be a whole bunch of good princes here in a weak for you to get married to." King Jeremy said.

Sam knew it would be futile to argue with her parents about the matter but she did so anyway. She didn't want them to control her life and once again her birthday ended with an argument.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0

**Shadow: And there is Chapter 1 of The Phantom Knight.**

**Dani: Wow, Mommy and Daddy sure don't hide the fact that they want to marry each other.**

**Shadow: Well this is meant to be medieval times and usually people got married around Age 15.**

**Dani: Cool. So what will happen next? Will my dad remain ever clueless? Will we discover what Vlad is planning? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: For the hand of the Princess

**Shadow: Welcome back to the Phantom Knight. Before we continue we must have a brief recap.**

**Dani: So last time… wait should I do it chronologically or the order it happened in the chapter.**

**Shadow: Order of the chapter.**

**Dani: Okay. So last time Danny and Tucker saved Sam on her birthday and she realised that her two best friends were alive. Then there was a time laps and we saw Danny get powers and the sword Excalibur, Tucker get fire powers and Sam get a magic wand. Then 8 years later Sam thought Danny and Tucker died. Then back in the present Sam was reunited with her love interest and Tucker.**

**Shadow: Thank you Dani. Now let's continue with the story.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0

Over the past weak Danny and Tucker hung out with Sam. Now that the trio was back together it felt like nothing could break them apart… well nothing except the fact that Sam had to get married.

Her parents had arranged everything and now a whole bunch of princes were going to compete for her hand. Some of them were their age while some others were younger or older.

There was Prince Zuko of the Fire Clan in China, Prince Aang from the Air Clan in China, Prince Sokka from the Water Clan in China, Prince Haru of the Earth Clan in China, Prince Dash from the next door kingdom, Prince Kwan of China, Prince Vlad Masters of Transylvania, Prince Timothy Turner of Dims-Kingdom and Prince James Neutron of Retro kingdom.

Sam really didn't want to get married to any of these Princes but she knew she had to for the good of her kingdom. She had asked Danny and Tucker if they could accompany her but sadly Danny had somewhere he had to be so only Tucker went with her.

Tucker figured Danny didn't want to be around when the love of his life had to choose another man to marry.

All the princes were assembled inside the castle along with some people from their kingdoms.

"Are all the Princes here?" Queen Pamela asked.

"No your highness there is one more prince and he is on his way." A messenger said.

"Then we shall wait for this last prince." King Jeremy said.

Sam then rolled her eyes, it was bad enough that there was another prince coming but he was also late and being punctual was important.

The doors opened and a teenage boy walked in. He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. He was in shiny black material that worked like armour with a silver belt, a silver spiked shoulder pad, silver metal gauntlets and a silver metal boots. He also had a silver DP symbol on his chest. There was also a silver sword strapped to his waist that was glowing green. There were also a bunch of ghosts following him.

"This is Prince Daniel James Phantom, prince of the Ghost Kingdom." A ghost said.

Sam and Tucker both looked shocked but then Danny winked at them as he knew what he was doing.

"Prince of ghosts?" King Jeremy asked.

"Shall we allow this?" Queen Pamela asked.

"I allow it." Sam said.

The King and Queen then looked at their daughter but didn't say anything as in fairness it was her choice to who she would marry.

"Well then we must allow the challenges to begin." Queen Pamela said.

They all started to go outside to where they would begin the tournament to see who would get Sam's hand in marriage and before Danny left, Sam pulled him aside and shielded them with a magical barrier.

"Danny what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Since when are you a Prince?" Tucker asked.

"I'm not. I just went to a bunch of ghosts that owed me favours." Danny said. "And Sam you said it yourself, you don't really want to get married to any of those princes… and."

"And what?" Sam asked as her hopes started to fill.

"I've kinda had a huge crush on you since we met." Danny said.

"So you snuck in here in hope to marry me?" Sam asked.

"Yes and No. I came to make sure those guys don't take you so that you can still have your freedom." Danny said.

Sam then kissed the fake prince on the cheek.

"Thanks Danny, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Sam said. "Tip if you don't win and I get stuck with that Masters guy then I will kill you."

Danny then vanished while Sam and Tucker walked out to observe the challenge.

The first challenge was the challenge of strength, which Danny won when he lifted a cart full of people. The next challenge was speed and Danny won that as well, the next was swords play and he won that as well.

The challenges that passed and passed were a breeze for Danny since he used his powers to win all of them… unfair true but it was the plan to make sure Danny won.

Challenge after challenge Danny won and knocked the other princes out of the challenge but there was one person that kept up with Danny and that was Vlad.

Eventually Danny and Vlad ended in a tie so they had to sword fight for Sam.

"I must say Daniel I did not expect you to make it this far." Vlad said.

"I didn't think you'd make it this far either Vlad." Danny said as he prepped his sword for battle.

"You seem real determined to win the princess." Vlad said.

"You know how it is, when you fight for love you will do whatever needs to be done." Danny said.

"Well then let's begin." Vlad said.

The two then clashed their swords. Danny could feel a whole bunch of power coming off of Vlad.

He was quick, strong and very skilled and for the first time in his life Danny thought he had found someone just as skilled as he was.

Danny took notice that Vlad was playing dirty and trying with all his might to win but Danny knew he had to win.

The more his sword clashed with this man's sword, the more he saw the calmness of his eyes and the more he saw the similarities to Masters and Plasmius the more Danny wanted to make sure this man didn't get his hands on Sam.

Danny noticed that Vlad didn't seem to mind if he got hurt but he did notice something… something he thought was a bad dream.

He looked exactly like the man he thought he saw hidden in the shadows when he was 13 years old. He looked like the man who had summoned Fright Knight.

Realisation hit him like a brick, Vlad Masters the man in front of him was Vlad Plasmius the Prince of Shadows and he was the one who tried to kill him and Tucker 2 years ago and he was also the one who tried to kidnap Sam one week ago.

Danny then slapped the sword out of his hand before he jumped and delivered a spinning kick to Vlad's head.

Vlad then fell before Danny pointed his sword at the man's neck. The 25 year old was defeated and Danny had won the right to marry Sam.

The crowd then cheered as Danny raised his arm into the air.

"Danny Phantom you have won the right to marry my Daughter." King Jeremy said.

"No, this child will not marry the Princess." Vlad said as he rose. "I was planning on doing this the simple way but this child has made me change my plans."

A black ring then appeared on his waist before it split and travelled up and down his body.

He was now in a black suit that was made from darkness that also had a cape. His stark white hair became black and his midnight blue eyes became blood red. His pale skin also became blue.

His sword was now larger and spiked.

"I am Vlad Plasmius and I will be the one to marry the Princess." Vlad said before he shot strait for Sam.

Shadow demons then appeared around him as he flew to Sam.

Danny then shot towards Vlad to stop him but the shadows kept on jumping in the way and slowing him down.

Vlad then blasted Tucker and the royals away before he grabbed Sam.

Vlad then duplicated himself and the duplicate flew away with Sam before Vlad turned and faced Danny.

His hands glowed red with energy before he attacked Danny with lightning.

Danny then made his sword disappear before he used ecto energy to attack and block.

He then fired multiple ecto blasts at Vlad who evaded the attacks.

"Oh please Daniel. I have 10 years more experience than you." Vlad said.

"Okay so you can see ecto blasts, how about ice?" Danny asked before he fired a beam of ice at Vlad.

Plasmius then turned intangible and the ice flew right through him.

"Is that all you got Daniel?" Vlad asked.

Danny then took his sword back out.

"Where is Sam, Plasmius?" Danny asked.

"Oh I took my bride to my castle." Vlad said.

Danny then flew towards him with his sword but Vlad took out his sword and blocked Danny's strike.

"Bring her back." Danny said.

"How about I don't." Vlad said before he shot Danny with a few ecto blasts and summoned lightning from the sky and hit him with it."

Tucker then ran up to Vlad with his hands glowing white with flames.

He shot a few white flames at Plasmius but he dodged and knocked Tucker out.

He then noticed Danny was trying to get back up but then he blasted him with lightning.

Danny then fell unconscious and Vlad's work was done.

Vlad and his army of shadows then vanished.

The twin white halos then appeared on Danny's waist and changed him back to his human form.

~00000~

Danny and Tucker awoke later and they found themselves inside the palace faced by angry parents and villagers. The three angry pairs of parents were Danny's parents, Tucker's parents and Sam's parents.

"You allowed my daughter to get captured." Pamela said.

"And you impersonated a Prince and competed in a competition that you had no job being in." Jeremy said.

"You two also had powers and did not inform anyone about them." Maddie said.

"What have you got to say for yourself?" Jack asked.

"For one, Sam never wanted this whole entire marriage set up. She never wanted to have some competition for the future husband." Danny said.

"Yeah, she wanted to choose her husband and she also wanted him to be someone who she loved and who loved her back. So that's why Danny tried, because Sam loved him and he loved her and he also wanted to make sure she got a happy life instead of an unhappy life." Tucker said.

"And also here's a news flash, the only reason Vlad took Sam was because of her magical powers." Danny said. "He wants them and if he can extract them then it will be disaster for all of us." Danny and Tucker then got up. "Now if you excuse us we have a princess to save."

Danny and Tucker then whistled at the same time.

Everyone then saw a small green ghost puppy running towards Danny.

As it ran it turned from a small puppy to a black stallion with an ecto green flaming mane and a flaming tail. It had green hooves that had left ectoplasm marks on the floor.

Another horse came running up but this one was a brown automation (Robot)

"Hey Cujo, let's go boy." Danny said as he jumped on his mighty steed.

"Hey Doom." Tucker said as he jumped on his horse.

"We'll bring back your daughter." Danny said. "Jazz, please make sure Mom and Dad don't try to figure out how I got my powers."

"Take care Mom and Dad." Tucker said.

The two then rode out of the town on their mighty steeds.

They rode to the centre of the great lake that was in their kingdom so that they would find the Lady of the Lake.

They hopped off and saw the three sisters, Aquos, Ecto and Pyrus.

"Danny and Tucker you have arrived." Aquos said.

"We're guessing you're here looking for information about Sam?" Ecto asked.

"Yes." Danny said.

"You will have to ask our father Clockwork." Pyrus said.

"Ride that way down the lake and into the river that leads to the ocean. You will find a portal to the Ghost Zone by the Ocean. If you go in it then you will be able to find our father." Aquos said.

"Hurry, you must find him so that you can find Sam." Ecto said.

"Safe Journey to the three of you, as this will be your hardest journey yet." Pyrus said.

Danny and Tucker then got back on their horses and rode them over the lake towards the Ocean… and yes their horses were fast enough to run on Water.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0

**Shadow: And there was chapter 2.**

**Dani: So let me get this straight. Vlad wants Sam instead of Maddie?**

**Shadow: Yes.**

**Dani: And he couldn't care less about Danny?**

**Shadow: Yes.**

**Dani: So I won't appear in this story?**

**Shadow: Sadly no… or maybe.**

**Dani: Maybe?**

**Shadow: Depending on how CA15 feels later on in the story as you are his favourite DP character.**

**Dani: Yay. SO what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


End file.
